The Awakening
'Commentary' Commentary by Michael Owen Morris (Director), Eric Saward (Script Editor), Toby Hadoke (Moderator). 'Return To Little Hodcombe' Director Michael Owen Morris, actors Janet Fielding and Keith Jayne and script editor Eric Saward return to the three villages that played host to the locations for The Awakening. Along with local villagers, they reminisce about a memorable shoot. On-Set Photography: David Ryan; Special Thanks: Bishops Court Farm, Kingston Lacy Estates, The National Trust, The Anchor Inn, St. Bartholomew’s Church, Jackie Kuflick, John Chappell, Shirley Curley, Dave Allen, Richard Bignell, Derek Handley, Peter Ware, Eric Pringle, Julia Filsell; Camera: Justin Davies; Sound: Miles Harris; Runner: James Dawson; Editor: Julija Zablocka; Edit Assistant: Andy Byron; Dubbing Mixer: Peter Groom; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Chris Chapman. A Dene Films Production. (19'36" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Making The Malus' Visual effects designer Tony Harding and model maker Richard Gregory are reunited with the Malus prop they built for the story. Current owner Paul Burrows is on hand to describe the reality of living with a giant stone monster on the lounge wall. Special Thanks: Cineco C/O The Collective, Paul Burrows, Roger Tumber Removals, Richard Bignell, Julia Filsell; Camera: Jeremy Bishop; Sound: Milos Momcilovic; Editor: Julija Zablocka; Dubbing Mixer: Peter Groom; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Chris Chapman. A Dene Films Production. (7'16" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Now And Then' A trip to the villges of Martin, Shapwick and Tarrant Monkton to compare the locations used in the story back in 1984 with how they appear today. Thanks To: John Chappell, Kathy Chappell, Chuck Foster, Nicholas Lock, David Ryan; Music: Peter Howell; Producer: Richard Bignell. (7'27" | 4:3 | 2011) 'From The Cutting Room Floor' Extended and deleted scenes from a time-coded VHS of the original edit and unedited film sequences, plus location action from the film rushes. Thanks: Mick Hall; Music: Peter Howell; Editor: Richard Bignell. (9'31" | 4:3 | 2011) 'The Golden Egg Awards' The inadvertent destruction of a prop lychgate by a horse during filming of The Awakening was the winner of The Late Late Breakfast Show's Golden Egg Award. Peter Davison is on hand to collect the trophy from host Noel Edmonds. (2'23" | 4:3 | 1984) 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (7'10" | 4:3 | 2011) 'Isolated Score' The option to watch the story with Peter Howell's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Paul Scoones providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Radio Times Listings' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Paradise Towers. The trailer for this story is available on TBC. (1'21" | 4:3 | 2011) Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening Awakening